Minha Grande Idéia
by Kiosia
Summary: Eu sei que sou meio louca, mas eu precisava mesmo de uma brincadeirinha. Fingir conhecer desconhecidos é bem legal. Você devia experimentar. Mas pelo menos ele era um gato. Sasuke, bonito nome, não? Valeu a pena! •SasuSaku• Odeio summarys!


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens MASCULINOS _**infelizmente**_ não me pertencem. Ou você acha que eu estaria escrevendo fanfictions?

**Summary:** Eu sei que sou meio louca, mas eu precisava mesmo de uma brincadeirinha. Fingir conhecer desconhecidos é bem legal. Você devia esperimentar. Mas pelo menos ele era um gato. Sasuke, bonito nome, não? Será que vou consguir beijá-lo, pelo menos? • SasuSaku •

* * *

**Minha Grande Idéia**

Simplesmente deu a louca em mim. Ei, é sério. Não ri, não. Mas também não me pergunte de onde veio aquela vontade louca de beijar alguém. Porque, convenhamos, nem eu sei!

Bem, antes de tudo, tenho que me apresentar e me explicar. Sou Haruno Sakura, muito prazer. Tenho 24 anos e fiz aniversário semana passada. Hoje à tarde eu estava no metrô, voltando pra casa. Estava na hora do _hush_ e tudo estava lotado, inclusive o meu vagão. Minhas pernas doíam, minha cabeça latejava, tinha um tarado me olhando bem estranho e enfim, tudo conspirava para a minha destruição. Eu estava precisando mesmo era de férias. Quando passei pela estação mais próxima de onde deveria saltar decidi que ia beijar alguém.

Já falei que é sério. Desde que terminei meu namoro com o Kiba (o que é uma outra história), há uns três meses, não beijo ninguém. Nem na balada, em festas ou amigos de trabalho. Simplesmente estou na seca do beijo, acredita?

E não vem com essa de que eu poderia ter _ficado_ com alguém; não é a mesma coisa. Eu quero um beijo por eu sinta _mesmo_ uma atração. E não têm lugar melhor para ver várias pessoas do que a _Grand Central Station_, pensei comigo mesma. Me desviei totalmente de onde eu deveria ter ido e fui ao encontro do meu beijo.

Saltei e fui em direção a máquina de refrigerantes, lá eu vi. Vi o cara mais gato que já existiu na face da Terra. É, todo o nosso planeta fica na havaiana perto do porte que aquele homem tem. Não me contive e fui em direção a ele, mas ele estava acompanhado. Por uma ruiva. E ela parecia ser namorada dele ou coisa parecida; estava agarrada no pescoço dele. Mas como sou uma ótima observadora, percebi que ele não estava gostando nada daquilo tudo.

Meu Deus, naquele momento sim, eu pirei completamente. Tive a idéia mais maluca do século, amigos. Eu tinha duas opções: seria ridicularizada ou me daria bem. Eu esperava que acontecesse a segunda. Mas nunca poderia ter certeza se não tentasse.

- Oi amor! – dei o meu melhor sorriso praquele ser perfeito esperando que ele entendesse o que eu estava tentando fazer – Estava te esperando!

Tá bom. Se você é meio lento e ainda não entendeu: eu estava fingindo que conhecia ele pra ver se ele entrava na brincadeira comigo e se livrava daquela baranga. Mas eu podia estar simplesmente me metendo no meio de uma briga de casal sem saber. E levaria um fora. Mas, pra minha enorme surpresa, ele sorriu pra mim.

- Viu Karin? – fez a ruiva louca se soltar dele – Por isso disse que não queria nada com você. – andou na minha direção e me abraçou por trás, como namorados fazem e me deixando super sem ar – Já tenho a ela. – sorriu pra mim e me olhou nos olhos.

Aquilo me fez estremecer, de verdade. Cara, ele tinha entrado na brincadeira. E, uau, ele é um ótimo ator. Eu estava toda insegura lá, fazendo minha primeira travessura em anos de abstinência das mesmas, e fui bem sucedida. Palmas pra mim! Mas ainda não tinha acabado.

- Sasuke, seu canalha! – a ruiva parecia estar realmente sentida e, com isso, acabei conseguindo o nome dele. Sasuke, bonito nome – Como você pode dizer que já tem _essa aí_ – senti um olhar fulminante na minha direção, mas nem liguei. Eu estava abraçada com ele! – se eu nunca a vi? – sei. Eu tenho uma resposta perfeita pra isso.

- E quem disse que você sabe tudo da vida dele? – Sasuke pareceu, só pareceu, meio surpreso com a minha atitude – Por acaso, se ele disse que já tem alguém é porque tem mesmo. E você deveria agradecer por meu namorado – ops, acho que me empolguei – não ter me contado que tinha uma louca dando em cima dele todo dia! – agora o Sasuke não só parecia, como estava, surpreso – E não me chame de _essa aí_! Tenho nome; é Sakura Haruno!

Bem, acho que eu fui longe demais. Mas aquela tal de Karin mereceu. Ah, qual é? Que ridículo isso de ficar agarrando o cara se ele nem quer. Nesse momento já tínhamos adquirido um bom público, interessado em saber quem era realmente a namorada do Sasuke.

Alôô! E o meu beijo?

- Meu Deus, Sasuke! – eu tinha atiçado mesmo a Karin – E a quanto tempo você está com essa aí pra ela achar que é importante? – bem, aquilo me magoou profundamente – Vai dizer que ela não é como as outras?

- Não, ela não é como as outras. É dela que eu gosto, _de verdade_. – o tom de voz dele era firme e ele deu uma enfase meio estranha ao 'de verdade' – Você é que é como as outras. Fica aí toda oferecida pra cima de mim e ainda exige respeito.

Depois dessa ela saiu chorando pra algum canto da estação. Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, me mudaria pra Seattle e nunca mais pisaria em Manhattan. Que humilhação! Mas também, bem feito! Quem manda ficar se oferecendo pra cima do namorado das outras?

Ai, fudeu. Ele vai me dar um fora também por tê-lo feito fazer esse escândalo! E o meu beijo vai pro espaço!

- E agora?

Estou chocada. Ele superou todas – quando digo todas, quero mesmo dizer todas – as minhas expectativas! "E agora?" e sorriu pra mim. Um sorriso simples, sincero e bem interrogativo. O que, se você pensar bem, é estranho. Porque ele simplesmente não me repreendeu pela minha travesura, não me agradeceu (o que não seria mais estranho que o "E agora?") e nem disse que realmente estava apaixonado por mim (a última hipótese a menos provável). Só sei que fui idiota o bastante pra não responder.

- Deixa pra lá. – jogou uma mexa do cabelo negro pra longe dos olhos – De onde você tirou essa idéia louca? – pelo menos ele tem senso de humor.

- Idéia louca? – tá, eu poderia realmente fazer mais do que repetir o que ele dizia.

- Essa de fingir ser minha namorada. – pegou a minha mão e me guiou até uma mesinha num café do outro lado da rua, fora da _Grand Central Station_, que era um _Starbucks_; mas tudo foi bem rápido – Não pense que eu estou chateado. Foi um favor e tanto! – bufou aliviado.

- Ah! Bem, é uma longa história... – estava parecendo que realmente estávamos namorando.

- Está com pressa?

- Não.

- Então pode começar a contar. – e eu fiquei com medo de divagar. Porque eu divago muito quado falo com homens lindos. Começo a contar tudo – tudo mesmo – sobre a minha vida e eles ficam com medo de mim. Mas parece que daquela vez Kami-sama estava ao meu lado.

- Vou começar bem do início. – e ele fez uma careta que indicou que aquilo era bem óbvio – Eu estava no metrô, indo encontrar com a minha amiga, a Tenten...

- Mitsashi Tenten? – mas ele me interrompeu bruscamente!

- É! Você conhece? – sorri animada.

- Sim, mas depois falamos disso. Continua sua história... – como eu ia contar pra ele que minha inteção ao sair daquele metrô era beijá-lo?

- Sim. Eu ia encontrar com a Tenten, mas percebi que estava cansada demais até pra me divertir. Então, eu resolvi andar. Peguei um desvio na minha estação e vim pra cá; pra estação central. – ele me interrompeu denovo.

- Então quando você está cansada você _anda_? – fez uma careta de quem se cansa só de ouvir a palavra 'caminhada' – Isso é bem estranho.

- Ei, não foi bem isso que eu disse. – ele estava zombando de mim!

- Ah, foi sim! – e riu. Aquilo fez meu coração dar cambalhotas.

- Tá, foi mais ou menos isso. É que fazia tempo que eu não dava um passeio que não fosse fora do Brooklyn. Então eu quis andar em um lugar que eu não via há algum tempo. Entendeu?

- Então você mora por lá... Pode continuar. – será que vou ser interrompida de novo?

- Quando cheguei aqui, vi você e aquela ruiva louca pendurada no seu pescoço. O que me chamou mais atenção foi a sua cara de tédio. – ele deu um meio sorriso, como se estivesse lembrando da cena mentalmente – Lembrei logo de quando ainda estava na faculdade e adorava fazer maluquices com desconhecidos. Eu sei que isso é bem arriscado – e ele deu o meio sorriso de novo, me fazendo deduzir que talvez ele também tenha feito seus trotes – e que você poderia ter me dado um fora desde o primeiro momento. Mas não pude resistir. Há bastante tempo não me divirto de verdade e aquilo foi cômico!

- Mas você pensou, pelo menos, na possibilidade da Karin ser mesmo a minha namorada e você estaria se metendo na maior confusão?

- Pensei sim, mas eu fiquei mesmo curiosa pra saber o que ela tinha feito pra você ficar com aquela cara. – ele ficou sério, de repente – Ai, desculpa. Não que você estivesse feio nem nada. – pronto, comecei a divagar – É só que parecia estar pedindo realmente minha ajuda. Quer dizer, não minha especificamente. Mas alguma ajuda.

- Sei. – ele realmente não é de falar muito.

- Aí eu fui na sua direção e falei aquilo, pra ver se você entendia. – voltei ao mesmo estado normal, finalmente; mas será que _eu_ posso ser considerada normal? – E, nossa, você é um ótimo ator! – ele sorriu, e eu sorri de volta, continuando – Bem, você entendeu direitinho e deu no que deu.

- Entendi, Sakura.

Arrepios percorreram o meu corpo. Que _Sakura_ foi aquele? Aquela voz rouca e _sexy_ ecoou nos meus ouvidos de uma forma muito, muito agradável. E eu fiquei olhando por uns cinco minutos aqueles olhos super profundos, que me hipnotizaram, enquanto tomava meu expresso. Sabe o que ele estava fazendo? Comendo um _brownie_. A gente deve se conhecer há, mais ou menos, uma hora. Mas ele está comendo um _brownie_! Isso é tudo o que uma garota pode querer num cara. Ele tem ombros largos, é musculoso – mas não no estilo de quem toma bomba e sim no estilo de quem Deus abençoou com gosto – e é esperto. Como eu sei disso? Ah, fala sério. Um cara normal, que não presta muita atenção nas coisas, não sacaria minha brincadeirinha. A que eu fingi ser namorada dele, quero dizer.

Não é qualquer cara que come um _brownie_ e oferece pra pessoa que o acompanha (é, ele me ofereceu e eu aceitei); a maioria engole tudo numa só mordida e nem aprecia a beleza e a magia do _brownie_. E, sabe de uma coisa? Acho que o meu beijo vai ter que ficar pra outro dia.

- O que você vai fazer quando sair daqui? – ele tinha cabado de comer e estava me observando comer há alguns minutos.

- Acho que vou pegar o metrô e ir pra casa. – terminei de tomar meu café e peguei minha bolsa, pra poder pagar, claro – Minha amiga pode ficar preocupada... – um estalo aconteceu na minha mente – Ei, você não disse de onde conhece a Tenten!

- Não, não disse. – ele percebeu que não tinha respondido a minha interrogativa e continuou – Ela é minha vizinha.

Meu choque não podia ser maior. O cara é o vizinho de uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu simplesmente não poderia fazer idéia. Ele sorriu, abertamente agora, e não aquele esboço de sempre.

- É, eu também nunca tinha te visto. Se é isso que você está pensando. – ele lê pensamentos!

- Era exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando... – sorri pra ele também.

- Bem, você quer que eu te aocmpanhe até em casa? Não vai ser nada de mais. É só que eu realmente quero agredecer pelo que você fez por mim. – eu estava contando o dinheiro pra pagar pelo meu café expresso e brownies quando ele segurou minha mãe e eu olhei pra ele – Não pense que você vai pagar.

- Me deixe pelo menos dar a gorgeta, então. – ele assentiu com a cabeça – Obrigada.

- De nada. Posso te levar em casa ou não?

- Se você é mesmo vizinho da Tenten, sua casa não é nem de longe o mesmo caminho. Tem certeza? Porque eu aceito.

- Tenho sim.

Nesse momento, pagamos e fomos em direção a estação e pegamos o metrô para minha casa. Estava pensando, o que será que a Tenten deve ter pensando quando não apareci? Provavelmente deve ter dado de ombros e ido a tal liquidação sozinha. Ou ligado pra Hinata. Bem, ela não é do tipo de amiga que fica muito preocupada com o bem-estar dos outros. É do tipo da amiga que se vira sozinha, mas depois vai pedir explicações. Acho que ela vai gostar de ouvir a minha. Explicação, quero dizer. Não sei se sou infeliz em conter meu sorriso ao pensar, mas Sasuke me fez pensar que sou.

- Do que tanto ri? – estávamos sentados. Já era tarde e o metrô não estava tão cheio.

- De nada, na verade. Estava pensando como a Tenten deve ter ficado quando eu não apareci pra me encontrar com ela, só isso...

- Ah, tá. – ficou calado alguns minutos me observando – Você, em toda Manhattan, é a única pessoa com o nome de uma cerejeira e cor de uma. – e sorriu, pelo próprio comentário.

Fiquei meio que sem palavras. Não era o tipo do comentário do qual você ficaria com raiva, mas também não é do tipo que você agradeceria eternamente. Acho que ele percebeu que tinha pensado alto e calou-se, fato que lamentei. Mas afinal, ele não era de falar muito. O meu oposto. Adoro falar! E você já deve ter percebido isso.

Chegamos na minha estação em um piscar de olhos e Sasuke teve quer chamar minha atenção, senão o metrô iria embora e ficaríamos ali, sentados. Andamos conversando amenidades e, entre os meios sorrisos que Sasuke dava, percebi que ele era uma pessoa interessante. Descobri que ele é médico, neurologista. Tem 24 anos, também. Que Karin é mais uma das suas muitas fãs e sua assistente no hospital em que trabalha. Que seu sobrenome é Uchiha e que ele tem um irmão, do qual ele não falou muito, e que seus pais morreram. Que ele que apresentou Teten a Neji, fato que eu desconhecia completamente. Que meu amigo de trabalho, Naruto, tinha sido colega de escola dele. E contei a ele que sou advogada criminal. Que conhecia Neji através da Hinata, prima dele. Que Tenten havia estudado comigo durante quase toda a nossa vida, tirando a faculdade; ela fez arquitetura.

E, entre as nossas conversas, percebi que temos muitas coisas em comum, além dos nossos amigos. Somos apaixonados por _brownies_, café, pizza, rock, filmes, livros e cultura japonesa. Conversamos tanto que nem percebi que já estávamos na frente da minha casa por duas horas! No Brooklyn! Já eram quase dez da noite! Agradeci muito a Kami-sama por não ter sido assaltada...

- Já está tarde, Sakura. Tenho que ir, mesmo.

- É, eu sei. – estava meio decepcionada com aquilo tudo. Eu queria, pelo menos, o telefone dele! – Tudo bem, então. – então, ele abriu uma mochila preta que carregava nas costas (eu pude ver o jaleco e as roupas brancas do hospital lá dentro; ele estava vestindo tudo preto), pegou um papel, anotou alguma coisa e me deu.

- Aí está o meu telefone. – é, ele só pode ler pensamentos – Sério, seria bom se você ligasse... – ele deu _aquele_ meio sorriso – Se você ligar e a Karin atender, será que ainda pode ser minha namorada?

- Claro que posso! – sorri, triunfante. Talvez eu devesse ter dito só 'Posso' ou 'Sim' ao invés de 'Claro!'. Eu sei que pareci desesperada. – Mas por que ela atenderia?

- Ou eu estou trabalhando em alguma cirurgia, ou (o mais comum) ela pegou o meu celular pra pegar o seu número e vai passar a te infernizar. – ele se aproximou de mim e foi falando mais baixo, bem _sexy_ – Mas você sabe lidar com ela, não é, amor?

- Claro amor... – não sei se ele estava brincando ou falando sério sobre o négocio do amor, mas eu gostei.

Ele se aproximou de mim e nossos rostos ficaram a centímetros um do outro. Foi, na verdade, meio estranho. Sasuke não estava mais sorrindo, mas eu via nos olhos dele um sorriso. Não extamente um sorriso, era um brilho. Como se ele fosse me beijar. Peraí! _Me beijar?_

OMG! Foi exatamente o que aconteceu! Ele se aproximou mais e nós começamos a nos beijar. Ele enlaçou minha cintura e me puxou pra perto dele, enquanto eu só pude colocar meus braços e volta do pescoço dele e passar a mão naqueles cabelos maravilhosos e sentia aquela sensação de estar sendo atingida por um raio. Não sei se nos seus beijos você já reparou que uns caras tem a boca mais suculenta que os outros. Minha querida, isso é verdade sim. A boca do Sasuke é do tipo seculenta _demais_. Depois de beijar um cara como ele, você nunca mais vai querer saber de outra coisa.

Bem, o ar faltou. E isso me deixou meio nervosa. Porque, foi rápido, eu me afastei um pouco demais.

- Eu deveria me desculpar por isso? – a voz dele saiu mais rouca do que era antes. Não que isso fosse ruim; ele fica _sexy_ de qualquer jeito.

- Não mesmo... – eu pensei alto. Alto demais, na minha opinião. Mas ele sorriu pra mim.

- Que bom. – então ele se aproximou e começou a me beijar de novo. Nos separamos e ele disse – Você não me deu o _seu_ telefone.

- Ah, claro. – peguei o papel no qual ele tinha anotado o telefone dele, rasguei um pedacinho e escrevi o meu número – Você tem mesmo que ir, né?

- Tenho. Então, até mais. – me deu um selinho e, antes que pensasse em responder, já estava virando a esquina.

Foi realmente um dia emocionante. Ah, qual é? O que você não daria pra ter um dia assim, hein? E, também, se isso não tivesse acontecido comigo, eu não acreditaria.

Eu fiquei meio desnorteada quando ele foi embora. Ainda estava meio abalada por causa do beijo. "Foi só um beijo", você deve estar pensando. Você diz – pensa – isso porque não foi você que beijou. Tinha amiga na faculdade que dizia que um dia todas nós encontraremos um cara que nos faça delirar de verdade. Acho que encontrei o meu.

**•Owari•**

* * *

Kami-sama! Perdão, meus leitores! Por dois motivos: a) postar uma fanfic como essa. b) sumir por tempo indeterminado.

Ah, meu povo e leitores assíduos. Só tenho a agradecer por vocês sempre lerem minhas fanfics e deixarem reviews! Estou orgulhosa de vocês! Será que podem repetir o feito de _The Beginning_?

Falando em _The Beginning_: sinto muito, mas ainda não posso postar o próximo capítulo. Ele ainda não está betado. Só peço um pouquinho da sua paciência. Já já estaremos aí.

Se depois de ler sobre a minha vida, você não estiver cansado e chateado, me mande uma review! Se gostou, se odiou, se não tem nada pra fazer ou se a minha persistência te comoveu! Onegai! ;D

(3/7/2008)

**EDIT (4/7/2008): Tenho que esclarecer duas coisas, que esqueci antes.**

**1ª - **_Ia_ ser uma one-shot. Mas se vocês realmente gostaram e quiserem que eu continue, o farei com prazer.

**2ª -** Eu _sei_ que o Sasuke está muito diferente. Não foi minha intenção fazer ele sorrindo tanto, mas só de imaginar essa fic na minha cabeça eu dicidi fazê-lo sorrir. Ah, cara. Eu vejo mil fanfics Angst/Drama por dia e a maioria delas o Sasuke ou a Sakura morre. Eu, que sou a pessoa mais chorona da face da terra e derrama um mar de lágrimas em todo mangá do Naruto, sei que a vida é um drama (e também sei que estou divagando nesse momento). Mas, quando dá, a gente sacode ela e faz uma balada (esquece que eu escrevi isso). E foi isso que a Sakura fez (e eu também, mas isso é outra história). E, também, essa fic ia ser one-shot. No dia que eu escrevi (ontem) eu estava bem feliz e isso acabaria se eu lesse mais algum lamento da Sakura ou declaração do Sasuke pré-morte. Se ela vai ter mais de um capítulo decidam logo: querem um Sasuke como está ou meio Angst? já deixei claro a minha preferência


End file.
